Evadiendo Responsabilidades
by VincentK
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común una motocicleta, una vacuna, unas telas y un almuerzo? Tal vez nada, pero cuando se trata de Haruka Tenoh y su actitud despreocupada todo esto está más relacionado de lo que parece. One Shot que antecede a Un Rayo de Oscuridad.


Los personajes no son míos, tampoco lo es Sailor Moon. Sólo me pertenece la historia. Espero sea de su agrado.

"Evadiendo responsabilidades."

Era una noche lluviosa en las calles de Azabu Juban. Una silueta iluminada por el alumbrado público corría con su motocicleta sobre el asfalto, las luces del vehículo le permitían al piloto visualizar lo que se encontrara enfrente suya.

"Maldita sea, los del clima siempre se equivocan", Haruka estaba molesta por el erróneo pronóstico del noticiero que vio, en el que decían que sería una noche calurosa.

"Que idiota, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí creerles?", la rubia se cuestionó a sí misma por confiar en el reportero del tiempo y haber decidido llevar un chaleco en vez de su chamarra de motociclista.

Haruka comenzaba a tener frío, su ropa se encontraba mojada por la lluvia, al igual que sus brazos descubiertos, afortunadamente llevaba el casco y su cabello se encontraba protegido por éste. Estaba a minutos de llegar a su hogar en la playa, eso no quitaba la tortura de que el agua continuara cayendo sobre ella.

 _-Vamos un poco más, puedo ver la playa a lo lejos, ya casi llego-_ , pensaba con gran inquietud la senshi del viento, deseaba un baño caliente y un café preparado por su bella sirena.

 _-A pesar de todo esto, siempre es relajante correr en las calles, el viento…-_ , fue sacada de sus pensamientos debido a que perdió el control de su motocicleta, haciendo que se derrapara a través de la calle mojada por la lluvia. La rubia cayó pesadamente sin sufrir mucho daño, gracias al casco no obtuvo una lesión en la cabeza, sus brazos tenían raspones y su pantalón se rasgó, dejando ver una herida en su rodilla izquierda. El vehículo se impactó contra un poste de luz.

"Genial, a tan poco de llegar a casa", a Haruka no le importó el hecho de haber sufrido un accidente, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al transporte motorizado de 2 ruedas.

"Maldita sea, estas llantas están desgastadas, olvidé cambiarlas. Ahora debo comprar llantas nuevas y reparar mi motocicleta. Estupendo Haruka", la corredora se enfadó consigo misma por las consecuencias al olvidar darle mantenimiento a su vehículo de 2 llantas.

"No puedo dejarla aquí, tampoco puedo llevarla a casa, Michiru me mataría. Lo mejor será que llame una grúa y la lleven al taller para repararla", la rubia buscó una solución al problema que había ocurrido hace unos instantes. Sacó su celular del bolsillo derecho de su chaleco y llamó al servicio necesario de su confianza.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la grúa. "Te avisaré cuando el vehículo esté listo para llevarlo a la dirección que me indiques Tenoh", habló el conductor de la grúa.

"Te agradezco Hitoshi, puedes llamarme al celular para informarme, en cuanto a la dirección, que sea la misma de siempre, y haz los cargos a mi cuenta", respondió la corredora estrujando la mano del mecánico. Hitoshi era un viejo amigo de la rubia, sin embargo, nunca tuvo la confianza de llamarla Haruka, a pesar de que ésta le otorgó el permiso para hacerlo. Además, él desconocía que su amigo, el gran corredor de fórmula 1, era en realidad una mujer.

"¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa Tenoh?", se ofreció el mecánico a llevar a la senshi del viento a su hogar.

"No te preocupes Hitoshi, esto no es nada, se necesita más para derrotar a Haruka Tenoh", respondió la corredora con arrogancia. Vio a su amigo alejarse con su dañada motocicleta, sonrió por un momento y luego retomó el camino hacia su destino, le costaba un poco caminar, pero nada le impediría llegar a su amado hogar.

Al fin estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar, sacó las llaves de un bolsillo de su pantalón y procedió a introducir la llave en la cerradura, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, al fin estaba en ese lugar que le daba seguridad. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver en un sillón de la sala sentadas en pijama a Setsuna y a Michiru con Hotaru en su regazo.

"¿Trajiste la leche?", la violinista cuestionó a la rubia en cuanto la vio entrar.

"¿Qué?", esa pregunta confundió más a la corredora de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Haruka, ¿No me digas que olvidaste la leche?", la aguamarina seguía sin notar las heridas en su novia.

"Es cierto. Lo olvidé. Lo siento Mich", la senshi del viento se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras iba en su motocicleta, que olvidó por completo el objetivo de su salida.

"¡Haruka! No puedes simplemente decir lo siento siempre que olvidas tus responsabilidades. ¿Cuántas veces van en esta semana? ¿Cuatro? No te puedo pedir algo tan simple porque no le das importancia", empezaba a reclamar la chica aqua.

"Hotaru no necesita leche, ella ya tiene 2 años", dijo la rubia.

"¿De qué hablas? Sabes que no puede dormir sin su biberón con leche tibia", debatió la violinista.

"Si le hubieras quitado el biberón antes ya no tomaría leche", acusó la corredora.

"Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa, no es tan fácil hacer que lo deje. Además, tú jamás me ayudas con la niña, al parecer se te olvida que también es tu hija", reprochó la aguamarina.

"A falta de leche creo que yo iré por ella", dijo la peli-verde como excusa para librarse de la discusión de pareja. Ninguna de las dos mujeres le prestó atención, más ella se puso de pie, lista para ir por el lácteo.

"¿Qué no te ayudo? Siempre estoy como la Patita, de mandado en mandado que me encargas", continuaba la pelea entre la pareja.

"De verdad que olvidas todo Haruka, jamás haces las compras que te pido, siempre ¡LAS OLVIDAS!", Michiru estaba más que furiosa.

"Eso no es verdad. Quiero que me digas por lo menos 3 veces en las que no he comprado lo que pides", respondió retadora la corredora.

"Ayer te pedí que compraras pañales y los olvidaste. Antier no compraste nada de la lista que te hice. Y hoy regresas sin la leche para Hotaru", la petición de la rubia fue respondida por la aguamarina sin mayor problema.

Haruka al verse acorralada por su falta de responsabilidad sólo pudo decir, "Y tú ni siquiera te das cuenta de que acabo de tener un accidente. No te importan mis lesiones, pero bien que no desaprovechas una oportunidad para reclamarme mis errores".

La violinista apenas caía en cuenta de los raspones en el cuerpo de su novia, "Por los Dioses Haruka, perdóname, no me había dado cuenta". La senshi de los mares dejó un momento a Hotaru sentada en el sillón y se acercó a la rubia que permanecía de pie.

"¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué no me llamaste Haruka?", la preocupación se apoderó de la aguamarina.

"Tranquila Michi, fue una pequeña caída. La motocicleta se derrapó por la lluvia. Llamé a Hitoshi y se la llevó para repararla", la senshi del viento contó una parte de la historia, no podía decirle a su novia que todo ocurrió porque olvidó cambiar las llantas.

"Tengo que curarte esas heridas, vayamos al cuarto", ordenó la violinista tomando en brazos a la pequeña Hotaru. Al llegar a la habitación Michiru colocó a la bebé en su cuna y le indicó a su novia que se cambiara de ropa y se sentara en la cama. Luego fue al baño por el botiquín doméstico y dio inicio a su labor como enfermera. Limpió los raspones en los brazos de Haruka, así como el de su rodilla, y colocó vendajes para evitar que se infectaran.

"Listo. Mi pobre Ruka", pronunció tiernamente la violinista al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de su novia.

"Gracias Mich, te amo", dijo la corredora besando en los labios a su pareja.

Hotaru continuaba muy inquieta, por lo que decidieron bajar a la sala a esperar a Setsuna con la leche. Momentos después llegó la diseñadora de modas.

"¡Aquí está la leche para mi pequeña!", dijo con voz fuerte la peli-verde mostrando el producto lácteo.

"Shhh…muchas gracias Setsuna. ¿Podrías poner a calentar la leche para Hotaru?", la rubia posó un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Michiru se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Hotaru jugaba con sus pies sentada sobre Haruka.

"Claro Haruka", respondió la mujer de ojos carmín. La corredora dejó en un sofá a su hija y tomó a su novia en sus brazos, subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto que ambas compartían, recostando a su novia en la cama con gran delicadeza para que no despertara. Regresó a la sala de estar y pudo observar a Setsuna sentada con la bebé en brazos, dándole el biberón.

"Yo me encargo Setsuna, sube a descansar un poco", la senshi del tiempo no supo en qué momento la rubia llegó a su costado y ahora le proponía ir a dormir mientras sonreía. La respuesta de la peli-verde fue asentir con la cabeza y entregarle a la rubia a Hotaru.

La leche en el biberón se terminó y la bebé dormía sobre los brazos de Haruka, ésta al ver a su hija dormir de manera pacífica, no pudo evitar sonreír y decir en un susurro, "Mi pequeña Hotaru, tu eres mi princesa". No pasó mucho para que la corredora cayera en un sueño profundo en su sofá con la compañía de su hija.

Un reloj en una de las paredes de la casa indicaba las 8 am. La senshi del viento despertó al sentir unas pequeñas manos que jugaban con la camisa de su pijama, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, viendo a su pequeña hija inquieta.

"Buenos días princesa ¿Quieres comer algo?", la rubia se dirigió a Hotaru con un gesto amigable en su rostro.

"Si", dijo la pequeña. La corredora se puso de pie con la bebé en sus brazos, se dirigió a la cocina. Agradeció infinitamente al ver a la peli-verde ahí.

"Setsuna, buenos días", saludó la senshi del viento a su amiga.

"mamá Setsuna", dijo la pequeña al ver a su segunda madre.

"Hola pequeña, veo que tienen hambre, ¿Qué les parece unas deliciosas frutas?", ofreció la peli-verde. Haruka afirmó con la cabeza mientras sentaba a Hotaru en su silla especial para comer.

La diseñadora no tardó en preparar dos platos de frutas, uno con trozos grandes para la rubia y otro con cortes muy finos y pequeños para la menor de las senshis.

Haruka no tardó en terminar de desayunar, al levantarse de la mesa dijo, "¿Setsuna puedes alimentar a Hotaru? Debo ir a comprar unas cosas".

"Claro Haruka. Oye ¿Puedes traerme unas telas? La lista está en la mesa de centro de la sala", respondió la peli-verde. Haruka alzó una mano mientras se alejaba, como señal de afirmación.

La rubia se apresuró a vestirse, estornudó unas cuantas veces y sólo pasó por su cabeza, _-Esa maldita lluvia-_. Cuando estuvo lista, salió en su convertible amarillo. Su salida se debía a que deseaba sorprender a su novia con unas flores. En el camino vio a través de la ventana a su lado una agencia de vehículos en la que había unas grandiosas motocicletas que llamaron su atención. Decidió estacionarse frente al lugar y pasar a ver esos objetos de su afición.

"Buenos días…que sorpresa joven Tenoh", habló un empleado del lugar.

"Buenos días", se limitó a responder la rubia.

"Un honor contar con su presencia. ¿Buscaba algo en particular?", para el empleado sería un logro venderle algo al famoso corredor Haruka Tenoh.

"Una motocicleta", habló la corredora con interés en los vehículos motorizados de 2 ruedas.

"Tiene buen gusto joven Tenoh, esta motocicleta acaba de llegar, es el nuevo modelo de la marca Harley, hay muy pocas en existencia", explicó el empleado a la senshi del viento al ver que ésta veía con detenimiento esa motocicleta.

"Ya lo creo, se ve feroz", pronunció Haruka. Se quedó meditando unos minutos en su mente, el empleado sólo la miraba con paciencia. El silencio fue roto por la voz de la rubia, "Me la llevo".

"Verá que no se arrepentirá joven Tenoh. Acompáñeme para realizar el papeleo de la venta", el empleado no cabía de felicidad. Había conseguido una compra del mejor corredor de autos de Japón. Se firmaron los contratos de venta y Haruka realizó un cheque. La motocicleta sería llevada el día de mañana a su domicilio.

La senshi del viento salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa, estaba a punto de subirse a su auto cuando vio la florería, "Casi lo olvido". Fue al local de todo tipo de vegetación de ornamenta. No sabía que comprar exactamente, hasta que vio los claveles blancos que le encantaban a Michiru, sus dudas se desvanecieron y fue a caja a pagar por unos cuantos de ellos, los suficientes para formar un hermoso florero de mesa.

La corredora regresó a casa muy contenta por sus dos adquisiciones. Ya eran las 10 am y la violinista tomaba su desayuno.

"papá Haruka", la pequeña Hotaru fue la primera en darse cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

"Haruka, regresaste. ¿Si encontraste todas las telas?", habló la peli-verde.

"Es verdad….las telas…Lo olvidé. Lo siento", dijo despreocupada la corredora.

"¿Otra vez Haruka?", la voz de la violinista se escuchó con una mirada de su parte hacia su novia. Haruka no hizo otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros.

"No te puedes deslindar tan fácil de tus responsabilidades Haruka, ayer lo hablamos. Así que irás ahora mismo con Setsuna a comprar lo que ella necesita", se mostró autoritaria la aguamarina.

"Vamos Mich, a todos se nos olvidan en ocasiones las cosas", se justificó la corredora.

"Tú lo has dicho Haruka, a veces pasa, pero no siempre", la chica aqua frunció el ceño y dedicó una mirada de molestia a su novia.

"Está bien Michi, lo que tú digas", se dio por vencida la rubia. "Por cierto, te traje estos claveles como disculpa por lo de ayer", puso el florero en la mesa en donde estaba sentada la aguamarina.

"Ruka, siempre consigues que no me pueda enojar contigo", la violinista de nuevo estaba tranquila y feliz por esa clase de detalles simples que hacía su novia. No pudo evitar besar a la rubia.

Setsuna fue por su lista de materiales y su bolso. En el convertible amarillo partieron la rubia y la peli-verde al centro comercial. Michiru decidió quedarse a descansar un rato mientras cuidaba de su pequeña hija.

En el centro comercial la senshi del tiempo iba de un lado a otro en la tienda de telas, tomaba bastantes cosas y le era difícil decidir. Haruka sólo la seguía y empujaba el carrito de compras.

"¿Todo eso necesitas Setsuna?", la rubia estaba impresionada por la cantidad de cosas que había colocado en el carrito su amiga.

"Si Haruka, quiero que Hotaru tenga nueva ropa, diseños exclusivos hechos por mí", la peli-verde expresó su lado maternal.

"Bueno, si se trata de mi princesa no puedo decirte que no", la corredora siempre protegía mucho a Hotaru, buscando lo mejor para ella.

Al llegar a la caja pagó Setsuna, ella no dependía de nadie, era una mujer exitosa e independiente. No le gustaba que sus amigas pagaran cuando se trataba de cosas referentes a su trabajo.

La peli-verde y la rubia llegaron al auto. Haruka subió las bolsas en los asientos traseros de su auto, eran tantas que no cabían en el maletero del convertible.

En el transcurso hacia su hogar, la peli-verde decidió molestar un rato a su amiga, "Haruka, no puedo creer que olvides todo".

"¿También me dirás lo mismo que Michiru? Ya les dije a las 2 que mi memoria no es buena", la rubia odiaba ser regañada por su novia o su amiga.

"Creo que ya sé la razón", habló seria y segura la senshi del tiempo. Esperaba que la corredora tuviera una respuesta de ansiedad por conocer la solución a su amnesia.

"¿De veras Setsuna? Vamos dime, dime a qué se debe", la senshi del viento no podía creer que su amiga supiera la causa.

"Hotaru", la voz de la senshi del tiempo hizo que Haruka se empalideciera.

"No juegues Setsuna", la senshi del viento negaba que se debiera a su hija.

"Es la verdad Haruka. Desde que ella duerme en tu recámara ya no puedes divertirte por las noches con Michiru. Quizá debería salir un fin de semana de viaje con la pequeña Hotaru, tal vez tu memoria regresaría del lugar en donde se perdió", habló con tono burlesco la peli-verde.

"Que graciosa, estoy muriendo de risa", dijo sarcásticamente la rubia y con el ceño fruncido. "No te niego que extraño un poco de diversión en mis noches, pero Hotaru lo vale, es mi princesa", terminó de decir.

Al arribar a su hogar vieron una grúa en la entrada, Haruka de inmediato supo que era lo que traía dicho vehículo. La rubia bajó del auto y corrió hacia el lugar en donde Michiru conversaba con Hitoshi.

"Hola Hitoshi, veo que ya quedó mi motocicleta", se apresuró a decir la corredora.

"Si Tenoh, no fue nada grave. Todo se originó porque las llantas estaban desgastadas", cuando el mecánico pronunció esas palabras, los gestos en la cara de Michiru cambiaron a seriedad y enojo.

"Te agradecemos Hitoshi, debemos arreglar unos asuntos Haruka y yo. Que tengas un buen día", la violinista despidió de forma cortés al mecánico. Éste estrujó la mano de la rubia y la aguamarina, subió a su auto y partió.

"Haruka, mete el convertible al garaje", la violinista dio órdenes a su novia. La rubia obedeció para luego sacar las compras del automóvil.

Apenas entraron a la casa, empezó a discutir la violinista, "Las llantas. Ese accidente ocurrió porque olvidaste cambiar las llantas".

 _-¿Por qué no me llamaría Hitoshi?-_ , hablaba en su mente la rubia.

"Por cierto, Hitoshi me dijo que no pudo contactarte", parecía que la aguamarina leía sus pensamientos.

"No lo sé, debió llamarme al…", dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, "No puede ser, olvidé cargar el maldito aparato", si no hubiera olvidado conectar su dispositivo a la línea de electricidad, su otro descuido no habría sido descubierto.

"¿Qué pasa contigo Haruka? Todo se te olvida", intentaba buscar una respuesta la senshi de los mares. La corredora estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue frenada por la voz de su novia, "¿Me vas a decir que también olvidaste la invitación de mi padre para comer en el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad?". La madre de Michiru había muerto hace algunos años, ahora sólo tenía a su padre y éste deseaba conocer a la niña que su hija y Haruka habían adoptado.

Haruka sólo tragó saliva, se rascó la nuca y una expresión nerviosa se posó en su rostro atreviéndose a decir, "¿Hoy comeríamos con tu padre? Al parecer lo olvidé. Lo siento".

"¡NO PUEDO CREER TU IRRESPONSABILIDAD HARUKA! ¡VE A DUCHARTE Y PONTE ALGO DECENTE, DEBEMOS LLEGAR EN 1 HORA!", la furia de la aguamarina era igual a un maremoto. Haruka se convirtió en el viento y antes de que la mirada de la violinista pudiera seguirla, ella ya se encontraba en su habitación lista para tomar un baño. Pasados unos minutos, Michiru subió para vestir a su pequeña hija, la cual dormía una siesta en su cuna. Setsuna no iría, no querían complicar la situación y era mejor decir que era una buena amiga de la familia. La peli-verde aprovecharía el tiempo haciendo sus nuevos diseños, tal vez hasta los comenzaría hoy con todas las telas que compró.

La corredora estuvo lista en diez minutos, por fortuna la violinista se había arreglado en todo el tiempo que Haruka y Setsuna estuvieron fuera, y sólo tardó un poco más que la rubia en vestir y peinar a la pequeña Hotaru.

"¡Date prisa Haruka!", grito la aguamarina al ver que su novia no llegaba al convertible amarillo en el garaje.

En cuanto terminó de decir la rubia llegó al auto, "Perdóname Mich, fui por la silla para mi princesa, si la lleváramos sin ella seríamos muy irresponsables", le dedicó una sonrisa a la ojiazul.

Michiru se dio cuenta que al parecer su novia si tenía un poco de responsabilidad, su semblante había cambiado de molesto a feliz, bueno, eso hasta que la vio con un chupón en la mano, lista para dárselo a la bebé.

"¡No Haruka! Eso no es bueno para Hotaru", se apresuró a decir quitándole el chupón a la rubia.

"Yo…no sabía. Lo siento", de nuevo una disculpa pronunciada por la corredora.

La violinista sólo suspiró para poder decir, "Esta bien Haruka, es hora de irnos".

La senshi del viento subió al asiento del piloto, le extrañó que su novia no cambiara del asiento trasero por el de copiloto, "¿No irás al lado mío?".

La molestia de la aguamarina por esas palabras la obligó a fruncir el ceño, a pesar de eso ella intentó calmarse para explicar su razón, "Aunque Hotaru esté en su silla no la puedo dejar sola". La corredora miró contenta al frente y se dispuso a encender el vehículo, pensó que sería un viaje tranquilo, grave error de su parte.

Michiru no desaprovechó el momento y comenzó a hablarle a la rubia sobre sus descuidos de los últimos días, "Haruka, ya no puedes tener esa actitud despreocupada de la vida, te lo he dicho miles de veces, ahora tienes una familia, Horatu necesita un padre responsable, no puedes dejarnos todo a Setsuna y a mí. Necesito tener la seguridad de que vas a cambiar, por favor". Habían pasado unos meses desde que ambas se graduaron la preparatoria.

La corredora estornudó, al parecer la gripe tomaba lugar en su cuerpo. No dejó de mirar la carretera diciendo, "Lo siento Mich, intentaré recordar mis deberes, sabes que soy honesta, así que no puedo prometerte nada". Vio por el retrovisor a su novia, su expresión le aterró y pensó en un comentario ingenioso con una sonrisa, "Puntos por honestidad".

Llegaron al restaurante, Michiru habló con el recepcionista sobre la reservación de su padre, el señor llevó a la familia con el padre de la aguamarina.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí, te ves hermosa hija, toda una mujer", sonó la voz del señor Kaio.

"Hola papá, tú también te ves muy bien", respondió la violinista a su padre.

"Buenas tardes señor Kaio", habló la rubia estirando su brazo derecho para saludar a su suegro.

"Buenas tardes joven Tenoh, ahora ya es todo un hombre", Haruka intentó no reír por el comentario del padre de Michiru hacia su persona.

La familia se sentó junto al señor Kaio. Michiru presentó a su hija, "Papá, ella es Hotaru Tomoe, su padre murió hace un año y medio, así que Haruka y yo decidimos adoptarla".

"Me gusta el nombre y es una adoración de niña. No cabe duda que eres muy bondadosa Michiru, me alegra le hayas contagiado un poco de ello al joven Tenoh", el padre de la aguamarina mostró su aprobación, "Vamos Michiru, déjame cargar a mi nieta". La violinista colocó a la bebé en el regazo del señor Kaio. Sin duda Hotaru era una bebé muy tierna y con gran ángel, al ver al hombre sonrió.

"Di abuelo", el padre de Michiru quería escuchar esa palabra de la voz de su nieta, desafortunadamente no tuvo resultado.

"Con calma papá, te acaba de conocer", habló la violinista.

Pidieron su orden y una silla para bebé. Todo parecía ir de maravilla para Haruka, su novia ya no mostraba enojo hacia ella, su suegro había aceptado a Hotaru y comía un delicioso filete. Entonces su suegro soltó una pregunta al aire, "¿Cuándo será la boda?". La rubia casi se ahoga con un trozo de carne.

Michiru habló con un poco de tristeza en su voz, "Haruka y yo aún no nos comprometemos".

"¡Qué! Eso no está nada bien joven Tenoh, tiene que responderle a mi hija y mi nieta", el señor Kaio regañó a la corredora.

La senshi del viento estaba demasiado nerviosa, unas gotas de sudor empezaron a brotar de su frente, "No hay que apresurar las cosas señor Kaio".

"Tenoh, te daré una oportunidad sólo porque mi hija te ama, pero espero ver pronto un anillo en su mano izquierda", sentenció el padre de la aguamarina.

"Tenga por seguro que así será", habló con voz seria la corredora. Los ojos de la violinista se iluminaron por las palabras de su novia.

Terminaron sus platillos y la familia se despidió del señor Kaio. Subieron al auto y no se dijo una palabra hasta llegar a casa.

"¿Cómo les fue?", preguntó la peli-verde a sus amigas.

"Bien, el papá de Michiru quedó encantado con Hotaru. Era obvio, ¿Quién no puede amar a esta princesa?", respondió la rubia mirando a la bebé en sus brazos.

La violinista tomó a la pequeña senshi de la destrucción de los brazos de Haruka, "Ya es noche, la bebé debe dormir, iré a preparar su leche", se retiró a la cocina.

"¿Segura que todo salió bien?", la senshi del tiempo sabía que le ocultaban algo.

"El padre de Michiru preguntó por la boda", la rubia le temía al compromiso.

"Tiene razón. Michiru te ama y eso la haría muy feliz", la mujer de ojos carmín concordó con el señor Kaio.

"Todo a su tiempo Setsuna. Ahora iré a ver que tiene Michiru", dijo la corredora dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

La rubia llegó a su cuarto, la pequeña Hotaru dormía en su cuna y Michiru veía a la playa por el balcón de la alcoba.

"¿Te molestaste?", la senshi del viento necesitaba una respuesta.

"No", respondió secamente la violinista.

"¿Entonces?", la corredora temía que Michiru se cansara de esperarla.

"No necesito de un compromiso que valide nuestro amor, tengo seguridad en mis sentimientos y en los tuyos, pero tengo miedo de que tus irresponsabilidades no le den la debida importancia", al fin confesó sus pensamientos la chica aqua.

La rubia se acercó a su novia, entrelazó sus brazos en su cintura y reposó su mentón en los cabellos aguamarina para decir, "Mich, dejemos que el tiempo hable. Yo haré lo posible por cambiar para ser quien tú y Hotaru se merecen".

La violinista se sintió más tranquila después de esas palabras sinceras de su novia. Ambas se fueron a dormir en paz.

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas de la recámara de la familia. Michiru ya había despertado y bañaba a la pequeña Hotaru en una tina para bebé, Haruka seguía durmiendo. Cuando la violinista terminó sus labores maternales procedió a despertar a su novia, "Vamos Ruka, despierta, recuerda que hoy debemos llevar a vacunar a Hotaru".

La senshi del viento abrió los ojos de golpe y su piel se empalideció, su voz somnolienta se escuchó en la habitación, "¿Vacuna?".

"Llamaste a la doctora Mizuno, ¿Verdad?", preguntó retadora la violinista.

"Michiru…Lo olvidé. Lo siento", de nuevo la corredora evidenció su mala memoria.

"¡Haruka Tenoh! Levántate y vístete ahora mismo. Ahora tenemos que ver si puede atendernos sin cita", la aguamarina de nuevo se había enojado con la rubia.

"Michiru, no necesitas cita para una vacuna", el tono de la voz de la senshi del viento demostraba obviedad.

"No puedes saberlo, puede tener muchos pacientes y no podrá atendernos", respondió molesta la violinista.

Haruka se vistió de inmediato, la familia se apresuró a comer con el objetivo de llegar lo más pronto posible al consultorio de la madre de Ami. A lo largo del desayuno la rubia estornudó más de lo normal, parecía que la gripe tomaba fuerza en ella.

Las 4 externas estaban listas para irse, cuando sonó el timbre. Michiru se apresuró a abrir, le urgía llegar con la doctora Mizuno, "¿Diga?".

"Traemos un paquete para Tenoh Haruka", habló el mensajero afuera de la entrada de la mansión.

"¡HARUKA!", gritó la violinista ocasionando que la rubia corriera de inmediato hasta donde ella se encontraba.

"¿Qué sucede Mich?", dijo confundida la corredora por la actitud de su novia.

"¿Compraste algo?", interrogó la aguamarina a su pareja.

"No que yo recuerde", respondió la rubia rascando su cabeza.

"Es una motocicleta Harley", interrumpió el mensajero.

"Aaaaaa…ahora recuerdo. Compré una motocicleta nueva Michiru", los recuerdos del día de ayer regresaron a la memoria de la senshi del viento.

"¿Una motocicleta nueva? ¿Y por qué no me consultaste antes?", el enojo en la chica qua aumentó.

"Bueno…Se veía tan reluciente y veloz…Tenía que comprarla Michiru", dijo con súplica la corredora.

La violinista se limitó a negar con la cabeza al decir, "Firma para que podamos irnos". Haruka obedeció a su sirena, se entregó el vehículo y fue guardado de inmediato en el garaje. La familia y Setsuna subieron al deportivo amarillo, la rubia continuaba estornudando con mayor frecuencia. No tardaron mucho en llegar al consultorio de la madre de Ami.

"Buenos días Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna ¡Qué sorpresa verlas!", saludó amigable la doctora. La madre de Ami sabía del género de la rubia.

"Buenos días doctora Mizuno. Queríamos saber si podría vacunar a Hotaru. Haruka debió llamarla para agendar cita pero lo olvidó", habló la senshi de los mares mirando a la rubia.

"Claro Michiru", accedió la madre de Ami.

"Mamá, aquí está tu café", entró la senshi de Mercurio por la puerta del lugar. No esperaba ver a sus compañeras de batalla en el sitio de trabajo de su madre, "Chicas un gusto verlas".

La pequeña Hotaru fue sentada en la camilla del consultorio. La bebé estaba temerosa.

"Papá Haruka", la senshi de la destrucción se sintió desprotegida al ver a la rubia alejarse y sentarse en una silla junto a Ami. La violinista estaba a un costado de su hija. Setsuna tomó asiento en otra silla del consultorio.

"Tranquila princesa es sólo un piquete", la corredora intentó calmar a la pequeña Hotaru.

"No quiero", la bebé de ojos púrpura se resistió a la inyección.

"Vamos hija, sé que eres valiente. Y si te dejas vacunar te compraré un helado", negoció la senshi del viento con la menor. La pequeña estiró sus manos indicando que quería tener cerca a su padre, la rubia no tuvo más remedio que estar junto a su hija. La corredora odiaba las agujas.

"Es por tu bien Hotaru", dijo la doctora Mizuno acercando la jeringa al brazo descubierto de la menor. Un puchero empezó a formarse en el rostro de la bebé, pero al sentir una mano tomar su pequeña mano volteó, se dio cuenta que era su papá y eso la hizo contener el llanto.

"Es todo Hotaru, ¿Ves como no pasa nada?", habló la doctora y le entregó una paletita a la menor.

Era la hora en que Michiru se vengaría de la rubia, "Doctora Mizuno, Haruka ha presentado frecuentes estornudos".

"¿Ha estado expuesta a cambios de temperatura o son alergias?", cuestionó la madre de Ami a la aguamarina, sabía que la corredora no le diría la causa ya que odiaba todo lo referente a la medicina.

"Hace 2 días estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia sin abrigo", respondió la violinista.

"Le recetaré medicamento para la gripe", respondió la doctora.

"No. Mejor póngale una inyección. Se acercan los entrenamientos de su escudería y debe estar en perfecto estado", la venganza de la chica aqua comenzaba.

"No, no, no…Inyecciones no. Aún falta para los entrenamientos y prefiero cancelarlos a una inyección", respondió de manera negativa la corredora.

"Vamos Haruka sólo es un piquete, ¿No es así Hotaru?", fue la voz de Setsuna la que pronunció esas palabras. La senshi del viento la miró con odio.

"Si", dijo con inocencia la pequeña Hotaru. Ella no sabía que se trataba de una tortura a la rubia.

"Te van a inyectar y punto", la senshi de los mares no dio opciones, obligó a su novia a recostarse boca abajo sobre la camilla. La madre de Ami estaba lista con la jeringa en su mano. Haruka sólo sintió como una aguja entraba en su glúteo derecho y posteriormente lo hacía un líquido. Una lágrima fue limpiada con velocidad.

La corredora subió sus pantalones y se quedó de pie en silencio. Michiru se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, "Si vuelves a olvidar otra cosa le diré a la doctora Mizuno que te inyecte. Y antes de que pongas peros, existen vitaminas inyectables". Ante tales palabras, Haruka se empalideció y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en la boca de la chica aqua.

La familia se despidió de la senshi de Mercurio y su madre, saliendo del consultorio. En el camino se detuvieron para comprar el helado prometido a Hotaru.

Desde ese día Haruka decidió tener una agenda electrónica en su celular, así no olvidaría todos sus deberes y obligaciones. El secreto en registrar todas las acciones en dicha aplicación estaba en recordar la inyección de aquél día.

 **NOTAS:**

Si tengo tiempo estaré subiendo one-shots relacionados a la historia que subí anteriormente. No quiero comenzar una nueva, ya que no sé si me sea posible actualizar de manera constante, prefiero esperar a que sean vacaciones y ande desocupado jajajaja xD.

osaka: no había pensado en una continuación, pero tu idea me parece buena, sólo pido tiempo para comenzarla, no quiero dejarla olvidada.

Agradezco su tiempo para leer, recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer y mejorar en la calidad de mis historias.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
